


The Omega that Changed Everything

by Dastiel4ever



Series: WolfAUs [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Monsta X (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Kiss, Dark, Evil Monsta X, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Past Rape/Non-con, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: On their way back from a performance the Super Junior pack finds a small black wolf curled up in the alleyway. What will happen to the omega they have decided to rescue? What happens when the omega starts to notice things that the pack hasn't noticed before?





	1. Finding Him

**Author's Note:**

> MY RULES, MY UNIVERSE: 
> 
> Okay so I figured I'd explain how my alpha/beta/omega is in this story and every other wolf au story that I write. 
> 
> Okay so within each pack they have their own sort of powers that help out their pack. Some are able to move things with their minds, some are extremely sensitive to emotions, some can access memories, some can make another sleep just by touching them, etc. 
> 
> Omegas in this universe are extremely rare, most become victims of abuse or slavery. They usually do not mate for life. They are in heat once a month and can get pregnant at that time. There are usually three alphas per pack the rest are betas. 
> 
> Omegas that belong to a pack have a collar on. 
> 
> There's also something called a blood kiss where a wolf bites another but adds it's own blood to the bite. Once the bite heals the mark will burn/hurt when the other is near. Usually this is done to omegas only but in some cases it can be seen in betas and very rarely in alphas. 
> 
> I will add more once I come up with new things.  

The pack of wolves was laughing and enjoying themselves after a very long show. Why they continued to support the diva in question they didn’t know. Leeteuk stops in his tracks getting hit by a strong scent. The sudden stop caused the others to bump into him.

            “What the heck, Teukkie?” Heechul complains. Leeteuk shoots him a look before turning his attention back to the scent. He starts to walk his nostrils flared when he makes it to an alleyway. Leeteuk blinks looking back at his pack who slowly approach him. He can hear whimpering and sniffling. Leeteuk groans the scent sending a powerful feeling of fear and pain. He gulps entering the alleyway a little when he spots a tail.

            “Someone give me their coat, now!” Leeteuk shouts. Siwon strips himself of his expensive coat. Leeteuk slowly approaches the small black wolf, who is currently curled up in a little ball. “Eunhyuk, Geng, help me with him?” Han Geng moves quickly to Leeteuk’s side. “I just…in case he tries to attack.”

            “We’ll be ready, hyung.” Han Geng answers. Leeteuk nods slowly approaching the small wolf, he was far too skinny, his fur matted and scars and wounds littered his body. Leeteuk sighs slowly lifting the wolf up and placing him on the coat.

            “Do you think he’s an omega?” Kibum asks trying to get a good look at him.

            “Not sure,” Siwon says.

            “We need to get him to the car and back to the house, now,” Leeteuk says rushing out of the alleyway with the wolf wrapped in the coat. Ryeowook instantly lets out a little whimper, out of all the wolves in the pack he is the most impacted by pheromones, because of that he is the groups best tracker. “Call Kangin have him be ready with the first aid kit and maybe some warm milk.”

            “He’s not a cub, right?” Kyuhyun asks looking at the small figure.

            “No, but he’s far too small.” Leeteuk answers. “He’s probably starving.”

            “Kyu, I think it might be best to stay away from him for a bit,” Siwon says pulling the younger to him. Kyuhyun just looks over at him cocking his head. “I just don’t want you to accidentally tap into his memories; it is obvious he is very scared right now.”

            “But it’s my job,” Kyuhyun says confused.

            “I just don’t think it will help anyone at this moment,” Ryeowook says to him. “Sit up front.” Siwon smiles opening the passenger door for him before going to the driver’s side.

            “It looks like he had some sort of collar on him but it was taken off. See the indent?” Kibum says his pupils are large to the point the others can’t even see what color his eyes are. “He has so many scars and wounds, and…” Kibum whimpers burying his head into Donghae’s chest. “He’s bleeding between his tail.”

            “Thank you, Kibum this will help a lot,” Leeteuk tells the younger. Siwon turns onto their street when Ryeowook starts to breathe heavily clutching his chest. “Wookie?”

            “I can’t…breathe…hurts…too much.” Ryeowook wheezes.

            “Roll down the windows!” Leeteuk shouts.

            “I’m scared!” Ryeowook shrieks sobbing.

            “It’s okay, Wookie, these aren’t your emotions.” Han Geng says.

            “Kyuhyun! YA!” Siwon shouts as Kyuhyun gets out of the moving car, Siwon slamming on the breaks, Kyuhyun already on the other side of the car pulling Ryeowook out.

            “We are walking,” Kyuhyun says grabbing Ryeowook’s hand pulling him down the sidewalk. Leeteuk looks down at the wolf in his lap only now realizing that he was shaking. He pulls the coat around his body not wanting to scare the poor thing further. Siwon finally pulls up to the driveway. Kibum quickly gets out running into the house.

            “Hyung, why is he still in wolf form? Shouldn’t he have changed back by now?” Heechul asks.

            “He won’t until he’s comfortable, let’s just get him in the house and we’ll take it from there,” Leeteuk says.

            “He stinks…” Shindong says covering his nose with his hand as they walk into the house. Ryeowook is sitting on the couch curled up on Yesung’s lap. The older alpha brushing his hair soothingly. Kyuhyun pokes his head out of the bathroom door.

            “Did you want me to start a bath?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Yes, please,” Leeteuk says. Kangin comes out from the kitchen with a bottle of warm milk, the first aid kit and a fresh pair of Pajamas.

            “I got everything, where do you want to do this?” Kangin asks.

            “Bathroom.” Leeteuk answers. “Kyuhyun, out.” Kyuhyun huffs shaking his head folding his arms standing his ground. Leeteuk growls lowly at him handing the small wolf to Kangin. “Out, now.”

            “No,” Kyuhyun says simply. Leeteuk blinks closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again his eyes a bright red. Kyuhyun bows his head his eyes turning a bright yellow to show he isn’t backing down.

            “Kyuhyun, come, he’s scared enough as it is, we do not need Leeteuk turning or Eunhyuk forcing you to turn scaring him even more. You can help him after.” Siwon says coming into the bathroom. Kyuhyun whines but nods slowly approaching Siwon. Siwon smiles putting his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulder.

            “Do you really think he’s an omega?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “It seems like it to me, Kyu,” Siwon says. Kangin and Leeteuk both lower the wolf into the warm water. For the first time, the wolf opens his eyes looking around when his eyes meet Kangin and Leeteuk he whimpers softly.

            “No, no, it’s alright,” Kangin says in a soft voice. Leeteuk smiling softly at him releasing as many pheromones as possible. The wolf yelps loudly when water is poured onto his back. “I know, I know, I’m sorry but we have to get you cleaned up.”

 

By the time the bath ended the pheromones seemed to help the omega because he turned back into his human form. The first thing Leeteuk notices was his big round big eyes. He had short black hair. His face was the only place untouched.

            “Drink.” Kangin orders putting the nipple onto his lips. “What’s your name?”

            “You may speak,” Leeteuk tells him.

            “Sungmin.” Sungmin answers. He opens his mouth allowing Kangin to put the nipple in his mouth. He starts sucking, then gulping.

            “Whoa, whoa, hey now, slow down!” Kangin says laughing.

            “Should I go and see if Shindong is cooking anything?” Leeteuk asks. Sungmin grips onto his arm tightly letting out a soft whine. “Oh, okay, okay I won’t go anywhere.”

            “I’m Kangin,” Kangin says smiling softly at the omega.

            “I’m Leeteuk.” Leeteuk introduces. “He finished that quick, you must have been hungry!” Sungmin giggles nodding. “Shall we get you dressed?”

            “Are there others? What will I need to do?” Sungmin asks retreating slowly.

            “Need to do…okay no. No, our pack isn’t like that.” Kangin says. “We won’t ask anything of you. We just want to help.”

            “Is this a trick?” Sungmin asks.

            “It’s not a trick!” Ryeowook says standing at the door. “Please don’t be scared, we aren’t going to hurt you. I promise.”

            “Sorry, he was highly affected by your pheromones earlier. He’s our best tracker.” Leeteuk says.

            “Hello,” Sungmin says shyly.

            “I’m going to set up the other room for you, what’s your favorite color?” Ryeowook asks.

            “Pink!” Sungmin shouts.

            “I’ll give you pink sheets and blanket!” Ryeowook shrieks excitedly running out into the living room again.

            “Wookie, slow down, you’ll trip and fall!” Yesung shouts.

            “These jammies fit perfectly,” Leeteuk says brushing Sungmin’s hair away from his face noticing how he flinches away. “Okay, you want some more food?” Sungmin’s eyes go even wider as he nods.

            “Come on,” Kangin says exiting the bathroom. “Pack! In a line please!” Shindong nods turning off the stove letting the food cool before serving it.

            “Name, age, rank, and power.” Leeteuk orders. “I’m Leeteuk, I’m 27, I am lead alpha, and I can read minds.” Letting Sungmin see his eyes for a split second.

            “Kim Heechul, age 27, and beta,” Heechul says the last word a bit bitter about it. “My power is astral projection and possession.”

            “Hello there, I’m Han Geng, I’m 26, I’m also a beta and my power is teleportation.” Han Geng says bowing. Yesung smiles giving a little wave.

            “Yesung, age is 26, I am third alpha,” Yesung says. “Oh, and my power is truth detection and I can make anyone tell me the truth by touch.”

            “I’m Kangin, as you know, I’m 26, I’m second alpha, and my power is that of a sandman,” Kangin says. “I deal with all matters dealing with sleep.”

            “Ah, well, hello there. I’m Shindong, I’m 25, and I’m a regular old beta. I can use other wolves’ gifts as my own.” Shindong says cheerfully.

            “I’m Eunhyuk, I’m 24, I’m a beta, and my power is aura reading and I am able to turn a wolf into a human, and a human into a wolf,” Eunhyuk says.

            “HI! I’m Donghae! I’m also 24, also a beta and my powers are I can see ghosts and spirits and angels and demons and all things supernatural and I can tell if someone is a wolf or not. It goes hand in hand with Eunhyuk’s power just like us!” Donghae says. “Wow, I’ve never met an omega before!”

            “Shush, you!” Siwon shouts. “It’s my turn.” Donghae frowns pushing Siwon in the shoulder. Siwon stomps his foot onto Donghae’s causing the man to yelp. Eunhyuk growls at Siwon pulling Donghae into an embrace.

            “Continue, Siwon,” Kangin says strictly.

            “I’m Siwon, I’m 24, and I’m a beta,” Siwon says. Sungmin looks at him surprised; he could have sworn Siwon was an alpha. “I learn things really fast and pretty much memorize anything and everything. Including maps.” Before anyone can even begin to stop him, Ryeowook runs out of the line hugging Sungmin tightly. Sungmin tries to pull away but is held tightly in his embrace.

            “I’ve always wanted an Omega! I’m going to spoil you and love you and protect you.” Ryeowook says Sungmin blinks smiling returning the hug. Ryeowook pulls away cocking his head to the side giggling. “I’m Ryeowook. I’m one of the youngest. I’m 23. I’m a beta and my power is I can affect people emotions, and I can sense their emotions from far away and I can smell pheromones really well.” Ryeowook smiles patting Sungmin on the head softly. Sungmin looks over at Kibum whose pupils are dilated. “Kibum!”

            “Oh, sorry! Hello, I’m Kibum, I’m 23, I’m a beta, and my power is extremely good vision, including night, thermal and x-ray.” Kibum says.

            “I’m Kyuhyun, I’m 23 as well. I’m a beta. And my power is I can tap into other wolves’ memories and can help block them or really whatever just to help them.” Kyuhyun says.

            “Now you.” Leeteuk requests.

            “Lee Sungmin, 25 years old, omega, can sense danger and turn invisible,” Sungmin says. “I thought I was invisible in the alleyway but I must have been too weak to use my powers.”

            “Well, welcome, we call ourselves the Super Junior pack,” Kangin says. “Would you like some food?”

            “Yes, please…are you sure I can’t…I don’t have to…” Sungmin asks cautiously. Siwon growls causing Sungmin to retreat behind Kangin. “I’m sorry! Please don’t punish me.” Sungmin shrieks.

            “Why are you sorry?” Siwon asks. “Who hurt you?”

            “Can’t say…they’ll find me.” Sungmin says clinging onto Kangin’s body.

            “Okay, we won’t ask anymore,” Leeteuk says. Kyuhyun turns around going into the kitchen.

            “Food! Food will cheer him up.” Kyuhyun says. Ryeowook takes Sungmin’s hand leading him to the couch.

            “I put a really fluffy pink blanket on your bed for when you sleep and I even plugged in a nightlight and guess what it is?” Ryeowook asks eagerly.

            “What?” Sungmin asks.

            “MINNIE MOUSE!” Ryeowook shrieks bouncing up and down on the couch. Sungmin giggles, blinking when Kyuhyun sits down next to him.

            “You…you could be our Minnie,” Kyuhyun says softly. “Maybe. If you wanted.”

            “We’ll see,” Kangin says looking at Kyuhyun who just nods. Kyuhyun takes Sungmin’s hand in his. It didn’t take long until he saw a memory flash in his mind, he curses knowing instantly it is a bad memory.

 

_Sungmin sits in his bed waiting, knowing they were going to come eventually. They always came at night. He shuts his eyes tightly when he hears the door opening slowly. He feels the bed sink down a hand caressing his face. Sungmin shrieks as the man gets on top of him._

_“Where should I mark you, hmm?” The man asks._

_“No! No, please not again!” Sungmin shrieks._

_“Hyung, you know we all have to do it.” The man says. “I’ll be as gentle as I can; I’ve kept that promise haven’t I?”_

_“Yes, you have.” Sungmin nods. He grunts as the man pulls Sungmin’s arm out from under the blanket laying it straight out. The man licks his lips, his teeth growing in size, saliva dripping down his mouth._

_“I’ve always wondered how you taste.” The man says. He leans down his hot breath on Sungmin’s inner arm. Sungmin cries out in pain as the man bites into his skin sucking some of the blood. When he pulls away he pulls out a small blade slicing a cut into his hand rubbing it onto the bite, smoke and steam start to come from under the wound before long Sungmin is screaming his eyes turning a bright orange his teeth changing, when the man pulls his hand away. “You’ll heal soon enough. This way you’ll never forget us.” The man says wiping the blood off his mouth. Sungmin sobs turning onto his side, they really were monsters._

Kyuhyun blinks realizing now he’s on the floor, tears streaming down his face, breathing heavily.

            “I’m…I’m sorry…” Sungmin says.

            “They gave him…blood kisses,” Kyuhyun says wiping his tears as Siwon helps him up.

            “All of them? The whole pack?” Donghae asks. “How many?”

            “I only saw the one,” Kyuhyun says.

            “Seven, there were seven of them,” Sungmin says. “All younger than me. They all put them in different places.”

            “I thought…I thought those were just normal scars.” Leeteuk says.

            “They look like normal scars until the person is near, and then it glows and starts to burn,” Shindong says.

            “How bad did they hurt you?” Eunhyuk asks.

            “Really bad,” Sungmin says bringing his knees in close.

            “I can imagine,” Kyuhyun says. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

            “It’s your gift, why are you apologizing for using it?” Sungmin scoffs. “It might help, that way…no…I couldn’t do that to you.”

            “I want to,” Kyuhyun says sitting down again causing Siwon to get a little bit jealous. Until Sungmin starts to cry softly.

            “Hey, hey, please don’t cry,” Siwon says sitting in front of the omega.

            “I don’t ever want to go back there. And I don’t want someone remembering for me.” Sungmin sobs.

            “But I want to, that is my job. I’ll be okay. I promise.” Kyuhyun says. The pack is huddled around the small omega.

            “We will protect you,” Heechul says. Even if it took a while to earn the omega’s trust, they were going to protect him as if he was their own.


	2. The Next Day

Sungmin groans blinking looking around the sun was shining through the window. He looks around, completely forgetting where he was. He touches his neck smiling slightly; it felt nice not to have a collar on. He cocks his head when he hears shouts outside the door.

            “No! I told you to let him sleep! You will listen to me!” One of the twelve says. Sungmin was going to have to get used to having so many wolves in one place. Seven was hard enough to keep track of.

            “You aren’t an alpha!” Kyuhyun says. Sungmin somehow knew four of the voices, Kangin, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, and Ryeowook.

            “Kyuhyun, please, after what we learned last night, he needs his rest.” The wolf answers back calmly.

            “Fine,” Kyuhyun says. “Then maybe we should make him something to eat? Would he like that, Siwon hyung?”

            “I think so.” Siwon agrees. Sungmin swings his legs out putting his feet on the cold ground. He pulls the pink blanket around his body looking at the door. He shrugs standing up going over to the door, to his surprise it opens. He wasn’t used to that, usually, his bedroom was locked.

            “Oh! He’s awake!” Kyuhyun shouts. Sungmin retreats slightly when Kyuhyun comes to hug him. “I’m sorry, did I scare you?”

            “He doesn’t want you to see another memory, he’s worried,” Ryeowook says who is currently lying on the couch. “I’m glad you like your blanket.”

            “It’s nice, soft, and it smells good,” Sungmin says.

            “It’s our cuddle blanket,” Ryeowook says. “Kibum, Kyuhyun and I always use it when the power is out or if there’s a storm or even just cuddling on the couch.”

            “I like it,” Sungmin says. He looks over at Siwon who is rubbing his temples.

            “Headache again, hyung?” Ryeowook asks.

            “I’m fine.” Siwon answers.

            “Go get a shower, I can take over here,” Kyuhyun says. Sungmin steps backward watching Siwon closely, his eyes are closed and when he opens them again they glow a bright red before turning into their regular color. Sungmin shuffles over to Ryeowook standing in front of the couch.

            “Do you want to sit?” Ryeowook asks sitting up. Ryeowook cocks his head looking back at Kyuhyun when Sungmin doesn’t sit down.

            “You have to give him permission,” Kyuhyun says.

            “You may sit,” Ryeowook says. “You don’t need to ask for permission. You can just sit wherever and whenever you want.” Sungmin nods sitting next to Ryeowook on the couch. He looks over at him when he pulls out a folder from under the table. It hadn’t been stated what these people did but he thought it might have to do something with performing. He watches Ryeowook closely as he starts to scribble onto the paper; Sungmin leaned over to look at the paper noticing it had music notes. Ryeowook clears his throat making Sungmin back away chuckling nervously.

            “Are you a singer?” Sungmin asks. Ryeowook gasps covering his mouth.

            “You haven’t heard of us?” Kyuhyun asks coming over to the coffee table putting the lunch on it. Sungmin shakes his head.

            “I don’t…I wasn’t allowed to listen to music. They mainly just listened to western artists; they didn’t really like Korean music.” Sungmin shrugs.

            “We are Super Junior, one of the biggest bands in South Korea. Our two other bandmates are currently stuck in China due to not being able to be signed to our new label.” Kyuhyun says.

            “You have another two members?!” Sungmin shrieks.

            “Yes, Zhou Mi and Henry, they are both Betas. Henry is our healer.” Kyuhyun answers. “We are currently getting ready for a comeback, that’s why nobody else is here. Siwon, Ryeowook and I don’t have recordings until, I think, two days from now.”

            “Does Ryeowook write the songs you guys sing?” Sungmin asks. He looks over at Ryeowook who is focused on the paper and only the paper.

            “We all do, but Ryeowook here never stops. Neither does Donghae. This is their outlet.” Kyuhyun says. He sighs hearing the phone ring. “Go ahead and eat. You need to keep your strength up.” Sungmin sits down on the floor pulling a piece of bread off dipping it into the soup. He hated spring, so much. It was the only season where his heat was uncontrollable. Where his pheromones would drive the others mad and he’d find himself in a tough position yet again. Ryeowook let out a soft whine sensing two different emotions coming from the two other wolves in the room. One was dread and fear and the other was worry and anxiety. Sungmin gulps down the bread turning around after hearing the conversation Kyuhyun is currently having. One of the other betas has come down with the Beta flu.

            “Eat, Minnie,” Ryeowook says smiling softly at Sungmin.

            “I don’t know what to eat,” Sungmin says blushing.

            “Have one of everything then!” Ryeowook says cheerfully. Ryeowook cocks his head looking at Sungmin who has tears in his eyes. “I didn’t mean to make you upset. Were you not given much to eat at your…at…where you were before?”

            “No, rice and kimchi and sometimes bread if I was good. The only time I was allowed to feast was after…after my heat cycle.” Sungmin answers.

            “How many times a day did you eat?” Ryeowook asks sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

            “Once,” Sungmin says. Ryeowook frowns.

            “No wonder you are so slim,” Ryeowook whispers. “You can eat as much as you want; whenever you are hungry you just tell one of us or help yourself to anything in the kitchen.”

            “Thank you!” Sungmin says. “Is there any titles you would like me to address you as?”

            “Titles?” Ryeowook asks.

            “Masters, sir, Mr.?” Sungmin clarifies.

            “Ew, no! Just call us by our names. I can’t imagine being called Master.” Ryeowook says. Sungmin just giggles seeing the horror on Ryeowook’s face. “I’ll make sure to address you as Hyung.”

            “Even if I am lower than you?” Sungmin asks scooping food into his mouth.

            “Doesn’t mean anything, you are still older than me, you are a hyung,” Ryeowook says proudly. “Okay, slow down, chew your food; let me get you something to drink.”

            “Some of them are coming back earlier than expected. Kibum is sick.” Kyuhyun tells Ryeowook.

            “How bad?” Ryeowook asks.

            “High fever, lots of nausea and vomiting,” Kyuhyun says.

            “You can just leave in the middle of recording?” Sungmin asks.

            “The joys of owning our own record label.” Ryeowook answers rushing over to Sungmin with a glass.

            “Does he…is he one of the ones that crave meat?” Sungmin asks worriedly.

            “No, you don’t have to worry about that with Kibum. He’s just a big baby when he has the beta flu. We only have three that feel that urge. Shindong, Kyuhyun, and Heechul. Heechul is the worst.” Ryeowook says.

            “Is Siwon okay?” Sungmin asks.

            “Yeah, he’s alright, he just gets these massive headaches and we aren’t sure why. He’s been to so many doctors even doctors who specialize in lycanthropy.” Ryeowook explains. Sungmin just nods he wasn’t going to say what his thoughts were yet, he’d just have to observe further and potentially see if his theories were right.

            “When did it start?” Sungmin asks taking a drink before diving back into the food.

            “Kyu, when did Siwon’s headaches start?” Ryeowook asks.

            “About the time when Leeteuk and Han Geng came back from China. When we found out Zhou Mi and Henry couldn’t come back yet.” Kyuhyun answers. “He got one right after we arrived home from the airport.”

            “Do you think they’ll be able to come soon?” Sungmin asks.

            “We hope so, our lawyers are currently working on it but it’s a mess. All because they are from China. Well Henry isn’t from China but he goes there with Zhou Mi a lot, Henry is from Canada originally.” Kyuhyun says. Siwon exits the bathroom in a bathrobe his hair still wet. Kyuhyun smiles going over to him putting his hand on Siwon’s forehead moving his hair out of his face. “How are you feeling?”

            “Better,” Siwon says.

            “Yesungie, Geng, Heechul, and Kibum are coming back early. Kibum is sick.” Kyuhyun says. “Beta flu.”

            “I’ll get the other bathroom set up to get his fever down,” Siwon says wasting little time rushing all around the apartment.

            “You want to hear some of our music?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “I’d love to!” Sungmin answers enthusiastically. Kyuhyun chuckles pulling out his phone. It made sense why Kibum was sick yesterday was the first spring day it went from cold to warm back to cold far too quickly.

Sungmin remembers a random stranger arriving at his last residence, nobody except for the second youngest was there. The stranger was let into his room, and all of a sudden his collar and binds were taken off and he was told to run. He didn’t even think to put on shoes or socks; he took the opportunity and ran. He was so shocked when the second youngest didn’t chase after him. Sungmin ran and ran and ran for hours. He decided to change into his wolf form in order to stay warmer. He had been wearing a short sleeve shirt because the heat was turned up in his room as part of his punishment. But when he walked outside he noticed it had turned colder again. He passed by a dance club of some sort and that’s where he found the alleyway. He was so tired from the punishment from earlier that he just wanted to rest. The pain coupled with the fatigue made it impossible for him to recognize that someone was carrying him. Until he was in the bathtub and he felt the water at his feet. “How…how did you find me?”

            “Heechul is…he’s a drag queen at this club, it was one of his performances and we decided to go and support him. He is too good at his job.” Ryeowook says.

            “That was the club I passed by,” Sungmin says. “I lived in Itaewon.”

            “You ran all that way?” Kyuhyun asks. “Are your feet hurt?”

            “I ran in the grass most of the time but when I got into downtown I turned into a wolf because I knew it was late enough and that it would be less painful,” Sungmin says. “And in order to stay warmer.”

            “They just let you go?” Ryeowook asks.

            “A stranger did.” Sungmin answers.

            “Can you at least tell us the name of the pack?” Ryeowook asks. Sungmin blinks taking Kyuhyun’s phone typing it out onto the notepad app. Kyuhyun takes the phone back. He blinks looking down at the phone. “Kyuhyun?”

            “We need to talk…alone,” Kyuhyun says pulling Ryeowook up with him going towards where Siwon currently is. Sungmin gulps. Had he just screwed up everything with them?


	3. What it Means to Be an Omega

Sungmin sighs; he looks around the apartment or was it a house? He couldn’t remember. Either way it was huge. And given the fact that it was meant for 14 people normally he shouldn’t be surprised by the size. The kitchen behind him was huge with a stove, and a grill. Sungmin grabs another bite of food and then another. As he continues to look around the room, he counts the doors. There were only about five or six rooms on the first floor. The house had to have at least three floors. He gulps looking at the clock, it was already 1pm. He still wondered if this group was true to their word and would not ask him to do anything or to compensate for him being there.

            Before he knows he has emptied at least three plates of food. He sighs the three still in the room with the door closed. He takes the three empty plates dragging himself to the sink. He blinks the sun shining through the window and he forgets how long it has been since he has seen the sun. Since he’s been outside.

            It had to be close to the five month mark. He can’t remember what he did to deserve such punishment but it seemed that their attitudes had completely changed. They became more aggressive, mean, and cruel. They would never talk to him, not about anything too personal; he was an omega after all. He was told early on that omegas were meant to be alphas slaves, to be their mate and do whatever they wanted.

            At first it was okay, they were nice especially the two young ones. He didn’t know their full names just their initials, except for the main alpha. The second and third alphas were the ones that scared him the most, WH and KH, and the one beta, HW. He wouldn’t dare piss off any of them, WH had a bad temper.

            He wouldn’t be surprised if one of the maknaes is responsible for him being released. JH was extremely gentle and kind at times and well the other one just seemed to be reluctant to even interact with him.

            He looks up being snapped out of his thoughts when he hears a car door slam. It was only now that he realized his hands were shaking. He quickly turned on the faucet as he starts to clean the dishes. The door opens quickly Kibum being led in by Han Geng and Yesung. Heechul frowns when he sees Sungmin at the sink.

            “Why are you doing work? You are hurt! Come, move away.” Heechul orders. Sungmin just gently let’s go of the dishes stepping back in confusion.

            “I don’t…I don’t understand.” Sungmin says.

            “I’m not going to expect you to work when you are in pain or in the process of healing. All you need to do is eat, drink and rest.” Heechul says.

            “I’m not in much pain.” Sungmin answers. “I can do something. The sight or smell of food might upset Kibum’s stomach so I can move the lunch onto the kitchen island.”

            “Alright, if you say so. Kangin and Leeteuk are going crazy.” Heechul says.

            “Because of me?” Sungmin asks.

            “Because of all of us. Kibum being sick, Siwon’s headaches, and they’ve seemed to already really like you.” Heechul says. “I mean we all do.” Sungmin blushes then suddenly turning his head hearing a familiar song playing on Kyuhyun’s phone.

            “How long have you guys been around?” Sungmin asks looking down at the phone in disbelief.

            “About twelve why?” Heechul asks. “This one is an earlier song though.”

            “I know it.” Sungmin says. “The…the pack that I was before they played it a lot. I was allowed to sing on Fridays.”

            “You weren’t allowed to sing?” Han Geng asks.

            “Not all the time.” Sungmin says. “Only selected times.” Sungmin says picking up the plates while he starts to gently hum to himself. Before he knows it he’s singing along to the music. Siwon comes out of the room when he heard the voice, soon Kyuhyun and Ryeowook follow.

 

**Life couldn’t get better**

**Life couldn’t get better**

**‘Til now, the time without you in my life**

**Was full of Darkness**

**But ever since I met you**

**My life’s been a dream**

**When I first saw you, a miracle**

**I felt the miracle it was you**

**Life couldn’t get better**

**I’ll hold you in my arms and fly**

**We’ll fly towards the blue moon**

**I’ll kiss you when you’re sleeping**

**Life couldn’t get better**

**Open your heart**

**And take my hand**

**Life couldn’t get better**

 

Sungmin sniffles wiping the tears off his face. These lyrics, they perfectly represented the people in this room, the pack he had met by chance. He suddenly turns around bowing.

            “I apologize; I didn’t mean to show my emotions like that.” Sungmin says.

            “You don’t have to apologize for feeling things.” Siwon says.

            “It was one of the many rules I had to live by. Never show emotion. I was really very horrible at it but as long as I apologized right after it was usually okay.” Sungmin says.

            “Well, we aren’t them.” Kyuhyun says bitterly. “We will never be like them. I want you to feel safe here, hyung. You aren’t just an omega, you are a part of…well I would like you to be a part of our pack someday. You are more than just an omega, you are a human being, you have feelings, a soul, dreams, things you want to accomplish, you should be able to love and be loved.”

            “Someone catch him.” Ryeowook says out of nowhere. Han Geng blinks quickly rushing over to Sungmin who collapses into a mess of tears.

            “Why don’t you two give Kibum a bath, Han Geng put Minnie to bed keep an eye on him though, please? Yesung, can you finish cleaning up? Heechul I need to talk to you, alone.” Yesung blinks clearing off the rest of the food from the coffee table going over to the room after a couple of minutes to listen in on their conversation. He brings his ear up close to the door leaning against it focusing as hard as he can.

            “Are you sure? I mean, absolutely sure?” Heechul asks.

            “He wrote it in Kyuhyun’s phone, hyung, clear as day. And I mean it isn’t crazy to think that he’s somehow TVXQ’s old omega he did say his old pack let him sing. You know how close they were when they were in the company. What the hell are we going to do? They already hate us enough as it is, we somehow end up with their omega, and they certainly aren’t going to just see that as coincidence.” Siwon says.

            “And it seems like most of us have already bonded with him too. I just…I’m finding it hard to believe that these kids could do things like this.” Heechul says.

            “He’s their omega, they seem him as property, and you know how some packs are about omegas. It is like they are…” Siwon pauses.

            “Slaves?” Heechul asks.

            “We don’t know who they were behind closed doors when they were inside the company, they could have had Sungmin the whole time and we would have never known.” Siwon says. “You still see them as kids but they aren’t kids anymore Heechul. They turned their backs on us and the whole industry and it is obvious they still hold a big grudge.”

            “Yeah, not listening to Korean music tell you that much?” Heechul asks. “Whatever the case, we need to let Leeteuk, Yesung, and Kangin know they are the alphas.”

            “Right, yeah.” Siwon says. Yesung blinks going to sit on the couch. He thinks back on who had a grudge against them. That was kind of a long list. Variety show hosts and actors weren’t very fond of them because they were jealous of the success of their own variety shows. But it had to be someone who did something so horrible that it ostracized them from K-Pop as a whole.

But he wasn’t involved in the business side of things like Kangin, Leeteuk and Siwon were. And he didn’t have time or the energy to keep up with all the trainees and scandals happening, his main purpose was to focus on the group. To keep them out of trouble, to keep them on schedule and make sure everyone was healthy even if that meant neglecting his own health for the sake of the group.

Well not anymore, they had an omega to protect, an omega that obviously needed more guidance and reassurance and love from the pack. And if he were unhealthy he wouldn’t be able to protect him as well. Because he wasn’t going to be like those other people, those other packs, he wasn’t going to treat Sungmin like he was just a piece of property. An omega can be a very important role in a pack, they are the only ones that can have children for goodness sake, and they are an extremely valuable part of a pack. He wanted Sungmin as a part of their pack so badly, how was that even possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious to know what your predictions are in who the past pack is. I may have given it away with the intials. Leave your prediction in the comments. You'll find out soon enough if you are right. Oh and the song Sungmin sings is Miracle. 


	4. Big Reveal and Some Ground Rules

By the time the rest of the pack get home everyone else had been so wrapped up in taking care of Kibum that they had forgotten momentarily about Sungmin. Leeteuk and Kangin were the first ones to notice that the small omega wasn’t in his room. Of course this started a panic amongst the members in which Heechul literally thought his eyes were going to roll into the back of his skull. This is why he should be alpha he thought.

            “Guys! Did you forget his power?” Heechul asks sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. “He is probably invisible right now. Thank goodness we have two people who can help find him when he is.”

            “He’s in the corner.” Shindong says. “But it looks like he is meditating.”

            “He is.” Leeteuk says.

            “Hyung…” Eunhyuk says.

            “What’s up?” Leeteuk asks.

            “It’s just…well…we all thought it might be a good idea to tell Sungmin that he’s here to stay. I just…don’t want him to leave. I want him to know that he’s welcome here for good.” Eunhyuk says.

            “I mean not a part of the pack just yet. But maybe soon?” Donghae asks.

            “We need to talk, come on.” Leeteuk says gesturing everyone to follow him to where Kibum is.

            “What’s wrong?” Shindong asks.

            “I don’t want to keep it from them, so whatever it is you have to tell us, you can tell all of us.” Leeteuk says.

            “See the thing is…Monsta X is Sungmin’s former pack. That is the pack he escaped from.” Kyuhyun says handing Leeteuk his phone. “He wrote it on my notes app on my phone.” Ryeowook blinks not understanding what he was currently feeling. There should be no reason why he should be scared and Sungmin was currently meditating which meant that his emotions were in check, in balance so to speak. He subtly starts to sniff the air trying to pinpoint which member this emotion it was coming from, that’s when he sees it. Eunhyuk has Donghae’s hand in his; both of them look tight and tense.

            “Those are the ones that wanted to do what the United States was doing and ban Omegas from the entertainment industry, right?” Han Geng asks. “From both Hollywood and from the music scene?”

            “Yes, that’s right. And they were practically bashed for it by the other groups and the public as a whole.” Kangin says. Eunhyuk blinks tears in his eyes.

            “W…we…we caused this? We caused them to be like this towards Sungmin?” Eunhyuk asks his lip quivering.

            “No, no, Hyukjae. Like Siwon told me, we don’t know what they were like before outside of the company.” Heechul says. “It isn’t our fault.”

            “They did this. Not us. Nothing we did, nothing he did, caused this. Do you understand?” Siwon asks. Eunhyuk sniffles nodding.

            “I understand, Siwon-ah.” Eunhyuk says. They all jump when there is a knock on the door.

            “I think we should tell him the rules.” Donghae says.

            “Good idea.” Leeteuk says. “Come in, Sungmin.”

            “Um…there’s someone at the door.” Sungmin says.

            “What do you mean?” Yesung asks opening the door to the room.

            “I heard knocking; do you guys not have a doorbell?” Sungmin asks. Kangin jumps into protective mode as knocking can be heard again.

            “Stay in this bedroom, do not make a sound.” Kangin says walking out into the living room area watching Sungmin close the door of the bedroom behind him. He opens the door sighing in relief.

            “I am so sorry I didn’t call! But good news!” The high pitched omega lawyer says. “Contract went through! Zhou Mi and Henry are getting on a plane right now, should land in the morning if there isn’t any delays. You know how that goes. I couldn’t just like tell you over the phone cuz like that’s so informal! It’s such big news you know?”

            “Zhou Mi and Henry are coming?!” Ryeowook shrieks coming out of the room.

            “Yes, Wookie. Thanks for telling us though.” Kangin says. “I appreciate it, Hyun-Woo.”

            “It’s my job.” Hyun-Woo says. He sniffs blinking rapidly his eyes turning a bright orange. “Is…is there an omega here?”

            “Is his fever still high, I can help do something.” Sungmin says coming out of the room.

            “I thought I told you to stay put?” Kangin says smiling.

            “Aigoo, I know, I’m sorry.” Sungmin says bowing. He blinks sniffing the air as his eyes change to a bright orange as well. “Is he…is he an omega?”

            “I am! Oh my gosh! Hi. We all have been wondering when they were finally going to get a new omega! I’m Hyun-Woo, their lawyer. And dedicated to a very awesome beta family.” Hyun-Woo says.

            “You mind leaving, Kibum is sick with the beta flu.” Kangin says.

            “Oh no, yes I’ll leave you to it! Bye!” Hyun-Woo says. Kangin shuts the door behind him shaking his head.

            “I’m sorry about him.” Kangin says.

            “You guys had another omega?” Sungmin asks.

            “Well, you see, Henry was our omega, he was a pup when we first brought him into our group and when he matured he grew into a beta.” Yesung says.

            “Wow, that’s rare.” Sungmin says.

            “Very.” Han Geng says.

            “I’m pretty sure Kibum is breaking his fever because his scent is all over the room.” Shindong says.

            “How can you tell?” Sungmin asks.

            “I have very strong senses.” Shindong says.

            “You didn’t mention that as one of your powers.” Sungmin says.

            “That’s because it isn’t.” Shindong says. Sungmin frowns folding his arms, he wanted to punch his arm so badly. Leeteuk must have picked up on this because he could be heard chuckling.

            “Yes it is.” Sungmin says. “Do the other wolves have it?”

            “No.” Shindong says.

            “Then it is a part of your powers.” Sungmin says simply. “It’s important to have a person who can sense things others can’t. What other things can you do?” Shindong’s face turns red in embarrassment not used to being on the spot or being recognized as important.

            “I can follow power lines, like electrical wire. And I can sense when the power is going to go out because there’s a surge of electricity under my feet usually.” Shindong says. “I can tell what ingredients are in something like food. I can also smell alcohol in drinks and drugs if there is an odor to them.”

            “See, this is a power.” Sungmin says leaning against the kitchen island watching Shindong cut food for dinner. “Don’t underestimate your importance and influence in this pack. Heechul is a drag queen who works a night club. Just by you being there watching out for him, that helps keep him safe. You protect them. And from the way you talk it seems you know a lot about lycanthropy.”

            “I do. Well, Henry, Zhou Mi and I are the historians of the pack.” Shindong says.

            “Will…do you think they…they’ll approve of me?” Sungmin asks.

            “Of course they will.” Donghae buts in. “They live on the third floor with the balcony.”

            “This place has a balcony?” Sungmin asks.

            “Have you not been around the house at all?” Heechul asks.

            “I’ve stayed on the first floor only.” Sungmin says. “I thought the other floors were off limits and I wasn’t going to explore until I knew it was okay to do so.”

            “Well, of course it’s okay.” Heechul says. “Come on, we’ll give you a tour.”

            “Are you sure?” Sungmin asks.

            “Yeah, we aren’t busy!” Heechul says. Donghae races up the stairs, Heechul grabbing Sungmin’s hand. He tries to ignore the little spark of electricity going through his whole body just from that one touch. Sungmin giggles watching Donghae run up and down the hallway.

            “How do you keep up with him?” Sungmin asks.

            “That’s a really good question. It’s hard.” Heechul says. “He’s fast and kind of dumb.”

            “I heard that!” Donghae shouts. Heechul rolls his eyes going into the first room on the right.

            “This is Leeteuk room.” Heechul says. Sungmin groans shielding his eyes as Heechul turns on the light being blinded by all the white. There was so much white. “Yeah, it’s a lot of white. That’s his favorite.” Sungmin blinks walking closer to the window. He touches the wood carving hanging in front of his curtains. He knew this carving from somewhere, knew it meant something, something important.

            “Where did he get this?” Sungmin asks.

            “He was gifted it.” Heechul says. “By someone, I don’t know, he didn’t tell me the story. Nobody but Shindong knows.”

            “Is he usually secretive?” Sungmin asks.

            “Leeteuk? Only if it’ll put us in danger.” Heechul says. He jumps when he hears a boom underneath him.

            “Get off my bed!” Leeteuk screams.

            “I’m not on your bed!” Heechul screams back.

            “You are almost on it! That’s enough for me!” Leeteuk shouts. Heechul huffs standing up.

            “Come on.” Heechul says sulking out of the room. Sungmin looks back on the wooden carving again before turning around following Heechul out of the room turning off the light. “This is my room.” Heechul says walking into the room just opposite Leeteuk’s on the left side of the hallway.

            “It’s red.” Sungmin says. “Why do you want to be an alpha so bad?”

            “I’ve just always wanted to be one.” Heechul says. “They are powerful.”

            “Betas are powerful too. Alphas have responsibilities. They have to take care of the pack, they have to make sure nobody is hurt, they have to keep people in line, they have to comfort others, and protect them.” Sungmin says. “They may be powerful but they have a lot on their shoulders.”

            “Yeah, I suppose they do.” Heechul says.

            “Do you…do you actually believe you aren’t powerful?” Sungmin asks.

            “I don’t know.” Heechul says shrugging.

            “Because I guarantee that you are one of the most powerful wolves in the pack.” Sungmin says turning on his heel walking out the room grinning. Heechul just watches him and starts to think. Maybe he didn’t need to be an alpha to be important or powerful to the group. Maybe it wasn’t as important as he thought it was. How was it possible that an omega could make him see this, make him start to really think about it after so long?

            “Yeah, I can tell this is yours.” Sungmin says. “This is for me?”

            “Yup! I’m not using this one.” Donghae says. Sungmin smiles looking down at the stuffed animal.

            “How did you know I am a bunny?” Sungmin asks.

            “I thought you were a mouse…” Donghae says.

            “Nope, I’m a bunny. Minnie the bunny.” Sungmin says hugging the bunny stuffy tightly. Donghae smiles pinching Sungmin’s cheeks.

            “What about Pumpkin Sungmin?” Donghae asks.

            “Yeah, Pumpkin Sungminnie.” Heechul says. “I like it.”

            “Me too.” Sungmin says blushing.

            “Boys! Come down! You can finish the tour later!” Kangin shouts.

            “Alright, fine! Coming!” Heechul shouts back. Donghae runs out of the room, Sungmin chasing after him. “Ya! Don’t run! Ah, heck!” Heechul says running after them down the stairs. He collapses onto the couch face first. “I don’t want to be an alpha anymore.”

            “Well that’s good to know.” Yesung says patting his butt softly.

            “Sit, Sungmin.” Kangin says offering Sungmin a seat on a chair. “Listen…we know this might be confusing and a bit shocking to find out but I want you to know that we will do everything in our power to keep you safe.”

            “Um…okay.” Sungmin says.

            “We know your former pack. They were fellow signees at a record label that we signed while we were starting our business.” Leeteuk says.

            “You know them?” Sungmin asks gulping. “Like…personally?”

            “Yes.” Kangin says. Ryeowook sighs feeling the same uneasy feeling as before and coming from the same two who are cowering in the corner. He had to talk to Kyuhyun about this. “You see, they were a part of this movement where they wanted omegas banned from K-Pop, from performing. When people didn’t agree with them they were kicked out of the business.”

            “Well they still seemed pretty busy.” Sungmin says.

            “They did still make music but it was mainly western music, in English.” Leeteuk says.

            “If this is going to cause problems I can leave.” Sungmin says.

            “No!” Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun and Yesung all shriek at once in unison together.

            “We don’t want you to leave.” Leeteuk says. “Not now, not ever.”

            “You are here to stay. We hope that maybe one day you’ll become part of our pack. Not our omega, a part of us, an important part of this family.” Kangin says.

            “I would like that.” Sungmin says blushing.

            “We have some rules we all follow to stay safe and we’d like for you to do the same.” Yesung says.

            “I can do that.” Sungmin says.

            “Rule number 1: Never go out alone. Even if it is during the day. We never leave this house alone.” Heechul says.

            “Do you have trouble with fans or something?” Sungmin asks.

            “That’s an understatement.” Shindong says. Sungmin smiles standing up. He grabs Leeteuk’s hand closing his eyes. Kangin gasps when they both turn invisible. “Whoa, whoa, you can turn another person invisible by touching them?”

            “I’ve only ever done it once.” Sungmin says going back to being visible. “And…um…it was with someone I was bonded with.” Sungmin says blushing even brighter. Leeteuk blushes as well.

            “Okay, rule number 2: No secrets. No matter what.” Leeteuk says. Ryeowook looks at Donghae and Eunhyuk who drop their gaze to look at the floor, something was obviously up. Leeteuk hated this rule, hated he was breaking this rule. But he had to, in order to protect his pack.

            “Rule number 3: No fighting.” Han Geng says. “This one is a bit harder to not break but we try our hardest.”

            “Rule number 4: Always apologize after you fight and make up!” Ryeowook says. Sungmin chuckles, it makes sense why Ryeowook would want to say this rule. He was pretty sure he came up with it.

            “And I think we need this rule now.” Eunhyuk says.

            “What’s that?” Leeteuk asks.

            “When he’s on his heat cycle, he shouldn’t be alone with any of us. At least until he’s fully a part of the pack and he’s healed from this experience.” Eunhyuk answers. “He deserves to feel safe and not ever scared to be…”

            “To be raped or punished or hurt again.” Donghae says. “If multiple people are here then the less likely that will happen.”

            “I agree.” Han Geng says.

            “What was it like?” Yesung asks. “I know you probably aren’t ready to talk about it.”

            “I didn’t know their names.” Sungmin says. Donghae chokes back tears grasping the wall for support as he slowly rises to his feet, Eunhyuk right behind him. They both rush up the stairs in a hurry.

            “No, we got this hyung.” Ryeowook says stopping Yesung. He grabs Kyuhyun’s hand climbing the stairs after their beta brothers. They were going to get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was/have been contemplating changing the pack Sungmin was with because of what's been going on the past few weeks but I don't think that is right to do. I still support and will always support OT7 Monsta X. And I of course don't think they are capable of this but it is a work of fiction. 


End file.
